


虚像

by HEISUI



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEISUI/pseuds/HEISUI





	虚像

虚像  
*虚风/R18/监禁/假孕  
*总之大家慎慎慎注意避雷

自己被关到这里来过了多久呢？  
金发少年隔着整个房间唯一的窗看着屋外嵌在深色天空里的繁星。  
他移动了一下身体，想让长时间被束缚在身后的手臂中的血液通畅一些，可惜只起到了微小的作用。  
并没有遮挡物的身躯在寒冷的夜晚中微微发抖，身下便是柔软的丝被，然而他被捆绑起来的四肢连给自己盖些遮寒的东西都做不到。他的嘴并没有被堵住，呼喊在最开始的几天没有断过，而之后他便明白了，在这里不会有人来救他，所以他放弃了这个无用的行为。  
胸口很涨……  
他咬了咬嘴唇，再一次想起了那个可怕的家伙对他说的话。  
"你将会生下我的孩子。"  
这句话像魔障一样，从他到这里开始，一直萦绕在他耳旁，让他感到恐惧。而每当这时候，他也只能回想好友们的脸庞，来暂时驱散那股像来自深渊一般的声音。  
这里并不是牢房，而是一间有着基本家具的房间。唯一不对劲的就是，这里很黑，像要融化在黑暗里似的，除了天空投下的月光之外，没有一点光亮。  
他听见了有人推开门的声音，他瑟缩了一下，他知道，是那个人回来了。  
把他囚禁在这里的那个人。  
脚步声渐渐接近了这张床，最后在床边停下，而他光听着着脚步声就快哭了。  
"想我了吗？"那个人带些病态语气的声音响起，接着他感受到了他赤裸的肩膀被什么抚摸着，接着移到了脊椎，顺着背部慢慢滑动，这让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
束缚着四肢的皮带被解开，血液冲破阻碍在血管里撞得他的手一阵一阵的发麻。他很想反抗，可是他知道，如果他反抗的话接下来的事情只会变得更加凄惨。  
在黑暗的房间里，数十双红色的，像野兽一样的幽暗的眼睛盯着他，仿佛如果那个人稍微一移开注意，它们就会扑上来把自己吃掉。  
那个人已经爬上了床，他翻过少年的身躯，在月光的映照下那双金色的眼睛在闪闪发亮。他捉住了少年想推开他的双手，毫不费力的把它们举过头顶按住，身下的人因为即将发生的事剧烈的喘息着。  
"住手……啊——"将少年微弱的抗议声视若无睹，他低下头含住了那因为寒冷和其他原因鼓胀起来的乳头，稍稍用力。带着奶腥味的微甜汁液就这么被他毫不费力的吮吸了出来。  
"你的身体看来已经准备好了。"  
他嘴中含着那汁液，凑上去亲吻少年，随着口齿间的交融，那甘甜的汁液也渗少年的口腔里，让他尝到了从自己身体里产生的乳汁。

他刚被绑来的第一天就被强暴了。虽然他拼死反抗，甚至给对方留下了不少伤，可还是被压在身后的这张床上，被撕烂了衣服，被做了他自己都不明白的事情。  
第二天，第三天，第四天，刚开始他会因为私处疼痛而生气，会咒骂，之后是便渐渐转为了完全不知道从哪产生的快感，他因为这种转变而感到恐惧，因为恐惧和耻辱而哭泣，但他很快发现了这只能激起对方更强的施虐感之后，他便不再哭了。  
这个人一直和他说要让他怀孕。而这个词他听都没听过。他只是隐约觉得好像不对，可是哪里不对又说不上来。  
在不知道来到这里的第几天，不知道第几次被侵入之后，他终于崩溃了。  
"到底为什么要做这种事！怀孕到底是什么！"  
"为了让你给我生孩子。"  
这个回答仿佛让他的脑受到了重击。那个人似乎很喜欢他惊慌失措的表情，笑着继续说下去。  
"你见过孕妇吧？"

他见过，在偶尔得以从启程之地出去到其他世界的时候，他见过大着肚子给孩子喂奶的女性，Aqua告诉他那个大肚子是在孕育生命，而生命则是依靠母亲才能长大，这是很神圣的一个过程，而他只觉得，像平常女性那样平坦的肚子要涨这么大，一定十分痛苦。  
他也要变成那样吗？  
那天晚上，他挣扎得像第一天一样厉害，最终被绑起来，一边哭喊着一边被插入。  
像是回到了原点，恐惧又回到了他的心里，渐渐他发现自己早晨会呕吐，然后是胸部开始发痒，有时候一觉醒来会发现粘着乳白色的液体，让他非常羞耻。最可怕的是，他感觉小腹开始涨大了起来。  
他开始不断的做噩梦，梦见自己被肚子里的东西撑破。  
那是一颗黑色的卵，看起来不详，但是莫名的熟悉。  
是在哪里看过吗？他想不起来。

那人在黑暗中勾了勾手指，立刻有三只家伙窜上了床。那是名叫无知的魔物，他们猩红的目光死死盯着他，冰凉的温度让他恐惧。  
"妈妈的乳汁，浪费了就不好了。"那个人这么说，还没都等他反应过来，那两只魔物便争抢着衔住了他胀痛的地方。  
胸部的胀痛感得到了缓解，年幼身躯里产的乳液不一会儿就被吸光，无知并不懂得体谅，他们又咬又吸，揉搓着他的胸部，企图再弄出一点点乳汁来。  
因为胸部的挑逗，他的脸迅速卷上了红晕，他闭着眼睛承受着着快感，下身已经开始本能的起了反应。剩下的那只魔物看见那微微翘起来的嫩芽，于是扑上去含入了身体里，他倒抽了一口气。那个人掰开了他因为想要拒绝而并拢的双腿，手指没入了他那难以述说的地方，哪里因为昨天的虐待还未闭合，十分熟悉的摸着了那点，反复的刺激那个地方。  
他感觉快要疯了，全身性感带被抚弄的快感让他忍耐不了几分钟，双腿间的肉芽便一股一股的吐出了精水。  
那个人抽出了手指，把趴在他身上的无知丢下了床。他不用看也知道现在自己的样子十分难堪，于是撇过头去不想面对。  
那个人似乎不屑于说羞辱他的话，而是用身体亲自去羞辱他，把他的手绑好后，他伏在了他的胸口上，乳尖因为被啃咬翘的老高，还未变深的乳晕泛着粉红的光泽。那个人伸出舌头舔去了被泼洒出的汁液，卷入了幼芽在口中细细的含着。  
甚至可以称得上是温柔的举动。然而他知道，这些都是残暴之上的伪装。  
他不明白为什么被别人进入会有这种快感，而那个人告诉他，这感觉只是为了他而存在的。  
断断续续的呻吟，粗重的喘息，肉体间粗暴的交媾。  
以那个人在他体内射出体液作为终结。

早晨他会出去，拿早餐回来和他一同吃，中午和晚上也是一样，那些食物都是一人份，那个人会强迫他吃进一大半，即便他实在很没胃口。  
"肚子又大了。"那个人抚摸着他微微涨起的小腹，他因为被触碰而颤抖。  
"想吃什么吗？"  
"不。"难得的关心让他感到不安。  
"你需要补充营养。"  
"你在骗我吧？"他从喉咙里挤出这句话。  
"肚子里有东西什么的……是在骗我吧？"  
他并不知道男性会不会也怀孕，可是直觉告诉他似乎不是这样的。  
"胸部都开始产乳了你还在逃避什么。"  
乳尖被拧而发出痛呼，那个人把手上白色的汁液舔掉。  
对自己的身体产生迷惑的他看着自己的腹部。

和那个人在一起的一半时间就是在做那种事，而另一半时间就是在睡觉。  
那个人会搂着他睡过去，有时他会被绑着，有时则不会，他想至少在睡觉方面能脱离他的掌控，可有次偷偷下床惊醒他之后，他便被暴怒的那个人折腾了一个晚上，之后再也不敢动。有时因为白天睡多了，或者被绑着很难受睡不着的时候，他会偷偷观察那个人，他的黑发蹭得他很痒，大多时候时会带着血液凝结成的块，他不知道那些血液是从哪儿来的，别人抑或他自身，这些都不重要。睡着的那个人，是他唯一不觉得可怕的时候。  
"……Ventus……"  
运气好的时候还会听见那个人的呓语。  
"……不要离开我……Ventus……"

他不明白那个人为什么对他这么执着，就像他同样不明白那个人为什么要这样折磨他。也许这些都来自同一个感情，只是他不敢去想。

他觉得，也许他再也不可能回到启程之地了。

白天是令人难熬的，甚至比晚上面对着那个人的时候还要令人难熬，因为这个房间什么都没有，也不能召唤keyblade，如果被绑着他便只能在床上度过一天，没被绑着的时候他也只能靠在窗边看着天空发呆。而那堆有着红色眼眸的野兽潜伏在房间里阴暗的角落里静静的监视着他。  
如果他们会把自己吃掉的话，那该多好。  
因为寒冷，并没有穿着衣物的他打了个喷嚏，在这个空旷的房间里，就像掉入了一滴水的池塘，很快便恢复了寂静。  
他继续望着窗外的天空，脸上流露出了寂寞的表情。  
身旁传来了布料被地板摩擦的声音，他转过头，一只小小的无知拽着床单来到他面前。  
"给我的吗？"他迟疑的接过床单，披在了身上。而那只小东西好像很高兴他接受了自己的好意，跳起来扑入了他的怀中。  
瞬间明白这只小东西想干什么，他一巴掌就把他拍了开去，那小家伙蔫蔫的倒在了地上看起来有够可怜的。  
他毕竟有些不忍心，这小东西再怎么说也是主动关心了他，他还以为这些家伙只会听从那个人的命令，并没有感情。  
他用床单遮住胸部，挤了一些乳汁在掌心，递了过去。那小家伙兴奋的弹了起来，凑过来把那些乳汁蹭得一乾二净，然后在他身边蹭来蹭去。  
简直像小狗一样，他久违的笑了起来。伸出手摸了摸那小家伙的头。  
"就叫你flood好了。"  
从此之后白天并没有那么难熬了。flood会陪他玩游戏，会给他泡茶，甚至会违抗统治者那个人的命令给他松绑，渐渐的他便不把flood当做是那个人的跟班，而当成了自己的朋友。

直到有一天他发现房间中在也没有了flood的身影。  
他翻遍了全屋，甚至把它的同伴都揪出来问，可是它们只会看着他。他的心凉了一半。当那个人打开门的时候他脱口就问。  
"flood去哪了。"  
那个人抬头看着他，关上了门。  
"它死了。"  
"我把它掐死了。"  
然后他便发现他什么也听不进去了。  
他像头愤怒的狮子一样把那个人扑倒在了地上，一拳接着一拳像是要把所有的憋屈都发泄掉似的，直到角落里的那些没有感情的生物来把他拉开。  
那个人从地上爬起来，啐了一口血。  
Ventus以为他接下来就会还手，可是他并没有。  
而他居然会觉得那个人的身上忽然有了flood的气息。  
"我不可能让它活着。它迟早会放跑你的，我不能允许这种事情发生。"那个人抱住了不能动弹的他。  
"你可以恨我，可以不向我露出笑容，这都没关系。"  
"但是你别想再离开我，永远别想。"  
愤怒之后的悲伤溢出了心灵，他在那个人的怀中大哭着。直到缺氧昏睡过去。  
他没梦到黑色的卵，梦到了flood一直守在他身边。他摸着它的头，像往常一样。  
之后那个人变了，不能说是完全变了，偶尔在他中午发呆的时候会给他披上床单，在早晨离开前会给他泡一杯茶，然后就是，不再捆绑他了。

自从flood死之后，这个人就没再让其他的什么东西解决过他胸部肿胀的问题，不用被不知轻重的啃咬固然是很好，可是这解决需求的同时带了一些前戏意味让他觉得很难堪。  
他喘息着，把手指插入埋在胸口的黑发。  
对这个人的感情连他自己都不清楚。恨着把他强暴了的他，恨着把flood杀掉了的他，可是这算什么，现在已经并不讨厌被他触碰身体，甚至一旦被他触碰便会起反应的身体又算什么。  
"我会生下怎样的孩子呢，是像flood那样的？还是像你这样的？"在欢愉之后，他望着天花板，抚摸着自己小腹，身旁的人难得的沉默。  
"其实不会生的对不对？因为我并没有觉得自己的身体里存在着生命。"  
"睡觉吧。"那个人阻止了他接下来说的话，伸手把他揽入了怀中，他靠在那个人的胸膛里，听着他的心跳声，思考着是不是在什么地方，或者是上辈子，他们的关系紧密得不可分离。  
他内心深处有的只是满满的组织不出语言的思念。  
他感觉，他想和这个人在一起，没有原因与理由。  
这实在很荒唐。

然后他的肚子平了下来，乳汁也不再流，他的身体变回了普通的少年。时光依旧这么流逝着，那个人依旧会在他中午发呆的时候给他披上床单，在早晨离开前给他泡一杯茶，回来的时候他们疯狂的做爱，接着双双沉入梦境。  
黑色的卵没再出现在他梦里，取而代之的是flood和那个人，偶尔还会见到Terra和Aqua。  
他甚至开始觉得，生活本来就是这样的。

然而变故总是那么的突然，就好像他被拐来这里的时候，flood失踪的时候。  
那个人红着眼睛从漆黑的洞里钻了出来，将他摁在了床上。  
他猜，他们大概是要分开了。  
"你不会离开我的对吧？Ventus,你不能离开我！"那个人在冲他咆哮。  
他的手臂被掐得生疼，那个人甚至发动了什么魔法，可是剧烈的排斥反应让他们都疼痛不已。  
"我不属于这里。"  
对方掐住了他的颈脖。  
"那你就去死吧。"  
也许这会是个好归宿。他放弃挣扎闭起眼睛准备接受这即将到来的命运。  
结果那满满的思念还是没有说出来。  
颈脖上的力道加大，很快他进入了恍惚。  
全身像是被抽空一样的，梦里那个场景的再现。  
白色的卵呢。  
这么想着，他最后的意识跌入了黑暗深处。

Ventus像是从午睡中醒来了一样。接着他从Aqua的口中得知他失踪了三个月。这让他吓了一大跳。  
然而他完全记不起来这三个月他去了哪里，做了什么。回到自己房间的他看着熟悉的布置却觉得陌生，他看向房间墙角的黑暗，总觉得那里有什么东西盯着他。  
有什么，应该是红色眼睛的怪物。  
想不起来，干脆不去想，他靠在窗边发呆，觉得有些冷，抓过被子披在身上也于事无补，像是缺了什么似的，不自然感由外到内侵蚀着他的身体。手边似乎应该有杯茶，他这么觉得，于是下床打算去给自己泡杯茶，路上碰到了master，他很担心自己，最后他委婉的提及了自己实力不行不能再去其他世界的规矩。  
他突然有了从一个牢狱跳到另一个牢狱的感觉，失落的走回房间，把茶放在桌子上，看着它渐渐凉掉。  
他突然希望有什么人，叛逆的闯进他的房间把他带出这看起来真实的梦境中。  
那个人是谁呢……应该是和他名字很相像，他这么觉得。  
"Ventus……ven……van……"  
"Vanitas……"细不可闻的气音消失在了空气中。


End file.
